souk_towerfandomcom-20200214-history
Future History: 22nd Century
2100s The Poverty in the Philippines Would No More by the Turn of New Century The Mile Tower in Dubai Would Reach 1000m by 2100 The World Population Reachs 11.2 Billion by 2100 World's Poverty Down to 69,000 by 2102 The Global Population Reachs 11.9 Billion by 2106 The French Revolution Celebrates 1000th Anniversary by 2108 2110s The Sinking of Titanic Celebrates 200th Anniversary that Sinked in 1910s The Mile Tower in Dubai Completed by Turn of 2110s The Skyscrapers to Have First Emerged In 2111, The Moon City Population Reachs About 3 Million The Earth Have Increased Chance of Storms by 2111 The World Population Reachs 12 Billion by 2116 The World's Poverty Would be Seens to Have Decreased into 60,000 by 2116 The World Population Reachs 15 Billion by 2119 By This End of Decade: The World's Poverty Down to 50,000 by 2120 and Space Elevator is Completed by 2120 2120s The Oldest People, Alat al Kabir Dies Around Age of 200, That Seens to Have Been Borned in 1920 at Dubai The World Population Increased to Predicted 45 Billion by 2120 The World Population Reachs 20 Billion by 2121 The Ultima Tower is Opened by 2121 Several Damps Seens to Have Been Collapsed The Shimizu Mega City Pyramid Was Opened by 2125 First Transatlantic Tunnel Went 65% Complete by 2125 2130s The Transatlantic Tunnel Was Completed by 2130 The World Population Reachs 30 Billion by 2130 The Empire State Building Celebrates 200th Anniversary in 2131, It Was Constructed in 1931 The Death of 256 Years Old Li-Ching Yuen Grave of His Death Celebrates 200th Anniversary The World Population Decrease Rate is Now Over 0.45% by 2130 The Terraformed Mars Went Under Construction in 2132 The 100th Anniversary of Chocolate is AI by 2130s Rainfall Intensity Have Been Increased by 5% in 2135 The Start of World War 2 Celebrates 200th Anniversary by 2139 By This End of Decade: World Population Reachs 35 Billion 2140s The McDonalds Celebrates 200th Anniversary by 2140 The Shimizu Mega City Pyramid is Grew to Have Increase Speed by Around 10% for Trains by 2140 The World Population Reachs 50 Billion by 2141 The Decline of World Population Have Doubled Than 1x to 2x of Projected Declines The World Population Less to Around 52 Billion by 2143 The World Population Are Now Declines 1.8x by 2142 The Skyscrapers Are Grows into 1km or 800m by 2144 The Asia Population Reached 10 Billion by 2145 There are Many Presidents are Become Oldest That Was Born in 2032, It is President Shang-Yang in Taiwan by 2144 The Verified Mummy is Extended to be an Year 1800 by 2146 The USA Population Reachs 10 Biilion by 2146 The President Shang-Yang in Taiwan Reached Age of 115 in 2147 By This End of Decade: The Supercentenarian President Ever is Shang-Yang Re-Elects in Taiwan That Last from 2087 of President Elections and World Population Have Increased to 80 Billion 2150s - 2190s The World Population Reachs 80 Billion by Beginning of 2150s The Education Until Seens to Have Been Ended by Lack of Education by 2150 The Star City Mega City Pyramid is Now Opened to Public by 2150 The President Shang-Yang is Over Age 118 Now by 2150 The World Population is Decline Project is Over 0% by 2150 The Taiwan Population Reached 120 Million by 2150 The President Shang-Yang Celebrates 120th Birthday by 2152 The President Shang-Yang Re Elects The World Population Reachs 100 Billion In 2160, The Entertainment is Becoming Chances of Movies into 80% The World Population Reachs 105 Billion by 2164 The World Population Increase Rate was Now 10 Billion/Year The Shimizu Mega City Pyramid to First Used of Movies by 2172 The World Population Decline Rate Was 1 Billion/Year The President Shang-Yang Dies at Taipei 101 in 2171 The World Population Reachs 300 Billion by 2178 The World Population Increase Rate Was Climbs to 100,000/Second and 16.5 Billion/Year by 2178 The World Population Reachs 350 Billion by 2182 The Movies are Becoming Frees The 2180s saw about 15% of the Earth become utilitarian, while other nations become anti-utilitarian End of 2180s: full weather control was within humanities reach on October 30th, Anti Matter bombed the moon 40 times (2195) Next Future History: 2200s Category:Future History